


Home Sweet Home

by knitejin



Series: Finding Oneself [2]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Albert Wesker comes back, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, American Sign Language, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bath Time, Biting, Blow Jobs, Chris and Leon are chaotic together, Chris teasing Leon, Cowgirl Position, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fuck Albert Wesker, Gay Sex, Hiking, I don't want to spoil it with the tags, I will update tags as time goes on, Inappropriate use of food, Interrogation, Jill and Claire are the only two responsible adults I SWEAR, Just four beans living under the same roof now, M/M, Riding, Smut, Umbrella Corporation, We just trynna have a good time here, What Have I Done, X be jealous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 07:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24466900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitejin/pseuds/knitejin
Summary: SECOND INSTALLMENT THAT FOLLOWS AFTER 'FINDING ONESELF'.After the four escaped Raccoon City, they set off towards Leon's home - far from the mid western state of Kentucky. But there's one issue - getting home doesn't quite work out as easily as they thought. With the US military placing them under new surveillance and relocating them across the US, the Raccoon City survivors find themselves in a new situation. However, even though they're far from Umbrella's reach, the corporation will diligently work to bring the B.O.W back by any means necessary.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Mr. X | Tyrant T-00, Leon S. Kennedy/Tyrant
Series: Finding Oneself [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767238
Comments: 121
Kudos: 159





	1. Chapter One

Home. 

Home is a place where everyone gathers, where memories are made, and where one finds comfort. 

For Leon, it meant rest. 

Claire, sanctuary. 

Sherry, security. 

X, beginning. 

But it still wasn’t quite as simple as they thought. Yet again, home had to wait. 

The four eventually arrived at the gates that led to the JEB-LC military base. It didn’t take long for them to catch the attention of nearly every military personnel. Was it the huge ‘Raccoon City Emergency Medical Service’ plastered on the side of the ambulance, the beaten and disheveled looking beings, or was it the large Tyrant sitting in the back of the ambulance carrying a small human being? The answer was: all of the above. 

They were quickly escorted to an ‘authorized military personnel only' area where they were carefully escorted and hidden from any civilian eyes. They passed through many doors, alongside a couple of elevators that lowered them further and further from the surface of the earth. Geared up soldiers stood on all four directions of X, encompassing and slowly separating him from the three humans. 

Leon was quick to notice the gradual growth in separation, “Wait - where are you taking X?” A sturdy hand pushed in between his shoulder blades to keep him from moving.  _ No!  _

Sherry turned around and called out to the Tyrant, “X, where are you going?” She looked up at Leon whose jaw was tight.  _ Why are they taking X? Why can’t he come with us?  _ A familiar grip took her hand. Claire’s. Claire too seemed a bit worried for the Tyrant. Despite the hesitation she had about the behemoth, she didn’t like the fact that they were being escorted without anyone uttering a single word. 

Eventually all four were separated from each other. Each having their own room of interrogation. 

* * *

“Listen”, Leon angrily pointed his finger at the US government agent in front of him, “I already told you. I was  _ assigned  _ to go work at the Raccoon City Police Department. I went there and found the city in  _ fucking  _ shambles!” 

“September 25 is the day  _ we  _ sent our US Army soldiers in an effort to help Raccoon City”, the agent said sharply. “You’re telling me that  _ you,  _ Leon Scott Kennedy, had not the slightest fucking clue of what was happening within Raccoon City?” 

Leon shook his head, “I didn’t!”

“Either you’re lying to me, Mr. Kennedy”, his words soaking in venom, “Or you are by far the stupidest, idiotic, person living under a  _ fucking  _ rock.” 

Leon’s lip quivered - tears building up as the government agent ripped into him. “I - I was just - just trying to do my job…”, Leon said softly, “I was just...wanting to do my job. I really had no idea what was happening…” 

The agent stared at Leon with a deadpan expression, “The B.O.W. How did you manage to get a hold of a Tyrant?” 

“I ran into him”, Leon paused, “At the RPD. It was set on killing me at first. But I - I managed to remove a device from his t-temple. After removing it, the Tyrant did not want to continue with the original mission.” Leon looked down at the metal table in front of him. 

The agent smirked, “You keep on referring to the Tyrant as ‘him’. How exactly do you know the Tyrant is male?” 

“I mean clearly it looks male, right?”, Leon shot back with. But the shakiness in his voice was not helping him. 

“Looking male and physically having male genitalia are two separate things”, the agent intertwined his fingers on the metal table, “So, again, how exactly do you  _ know  _ the Tyrant is male?” 

_ I want to leave, I want to leave -  _ Leon’s shame rose to his face in a bright rose color. He looked away; anger, shame, embarrassment all coiling within his core. Leon can't just nonchalantly look this government agent in the eye and tell him they had sex - he just couldn't. The question was eating him alive, and he knew the agent would not move on till given an answer. 

"You've seen the Tyrant's genitals haven't you?", the agent's question had an underlying sexual tone to it. Leon did not like it one bit. "Haven't you, Leon Kennedy." 

His heart was pounded against his chest.  _ If I answer truthfully what's going to happen? _ Leon hid his face into his palms - completely fed up at the questions being given.

"Leon?"

The blond sighed, face still hiding, "Yes?" His tone was sharp and agitated. 

"Did you have sexual intercourse with the Tyrant?" 

Silence. The sheer silence spoke volumes as it answered the question the agent was ultimately nudging at. Leon sat there unmoving, almost silently wishing he had died back in Raccoon City.  _ Almost.  _

“I’ll be damned”, the agent crossed his arms - sneering at Leon, “Looks like we have some examinations coming up!” The agent stood up and walked over to Leon, placing a heavy hand on his shoulder. He noted how the blond winced.  _ I wouldn’t be surprised to see any marks. Disgusting.  _

The agent bent down towards Leon’s ear and whispered, “I bet you enjoyed every second of it, didn’t you. Are humans not good enough - “ 

“Stop it, please”, Leon begged weakly. The agent stood up straight and walked out of the interrogation room. Leaving the blond by himself for a second before a new crew of people came in. Redirecting him somewhere else. 

* * *

X stared at the white wall in front of him, not giving any of the doctors and military personnel the time  _ and  _ day. Heavy metal cuffs were placed everywhere - or so it felt that way. His clothes were stripped from him. All that was left was a blanket covering his member. Medical equipment was attached to him - from a vital sign monitor, a drip stand that carried some sort of solution in a bag dripping into his system through an IV, and exam lights focused on him. 

“Ma’am, they told us to make room for the male human”, a doctor of short stature stated. 

_ Leon! Are they bringing in Leon?  _ X perked up a bit, gaining the attention of the doctors in there. He groaned as he flexed around the heavy cuffs, but it was no use. The doctors all around him got closer, watching him closely. 

“What the hell is riling the Tyrant?” one of the doctors asked. 

“We simply stated that the human male was coming in”, another responded with.  _ This is interesting... _ “Can it be that the Tyrant has forged a bond?” 

“So quickly? Don’t be so absurd! This is a B.O.W, how can you possibly think it has time to create a  _ ‘bond’  _ or even care to do so?”, a seasoned military doctor stated. 

X looked over at the military doctor, and before being given the chance to growl the doors to the medical examination room shot open. A pair of soldiers came in dragging a kicking and screaming Leon. X hummed out to the blond.  _ He’s seething! What happened?! _

Leon was pinned face first into the ground as the soldiers and medical staff moved in on him. Commands and directions were being shouted at one another as they worked Leon out of his uniform. Eventually leaving him looking like the day he was born. Within seconds, Leon was grabbed and quickly placed in a chair that also contained restraints. Definitely not as bad as X’s - his were on a whole other playing field. He looked up at X, but quickly looked down at the grey floor.  _ I’m sorry... _

“How are you feeling, Leon?” 

“Fine.” 

“Those are some pretty nasty bites. Do any of them hurt?” 

“Only when touched.” 

“Where did you get them, Leon?” 

_ Silence.  _

“Leon. Where did you get the bites from?” 

“I think you and you twenty-some people can figure that out…” Leon bit the inside of his cheek. 

* * *

“Claire Redfield”, a female agent spoke up, “I believe you’re the younger sibling of -

“Chris. Chris Redfield, yeah”, Claire crossed her arms. She stared at the older woman, “What’s it to you?” 

“My, my, my. Seems like you’re quite the feisty one”, the agent bit back with. 

“Nope. Just tired and fed up with zero answers or people explaining what’s going on”, Claire rolled her eyes. She wasn’t going to take any shit from anyone. The agent placed a file on the metal table and slid it forward towards her. “What’s this?” 

“Some of it might answer your questions”, the agent slowly said. “Now, you answer mine.”

* * *

“Ow -”, Leon hissed, “Fucking quit it!” A cold cloth soaked in hydrogen peroxide was pressed harshly into one of the many bites caused by X. 

X hummed trying to get Leon’s attention, trying to get the blond to just acknowledge him.  _ What’s wrong, Leon?  _

“Has his blood sample came back yet?” 

“They have, ma’am”, a younger woman answered, “Negative. The human isn’t infected with anything.” 

The crowd of doctors broke into chattering. The Tyrant’s bites don’t cause infections? Interesting indeed. “Everyone, I will be asking you all to leave the examination room. I must conduct some further questioning, in private.” The lead doctor stated. Within seconds there were only three of them in there. 

X, Leon, and the lead doctor. 

The lead doctor walked on over to X and quickly removed the heavy cuffs, “Don’t move yet, or else I’ll be restraining you up once again.” X did as he was told and sat very still and rigid. He watched as she walked over to Leon and removed his restraints as well. The doctor slowly walked towards the wall where another chair stood and took a seat. “You two are free to move, speak, or - whatever it may be.” 

Leon looked up at X and sighed, “H-Hey, X…” 

X quickly stood up causing the blanket to fall to the floor. Within three strides he reached Leon. He groaned as he knelt down to get to the blond’s height. Gently, he brushed the blond locks out of the way.  _ Just like his father, I recall.  _ X brushed his thumb across Leon’s face causing those baby blues to look at him. 

“I’m sorry”, Leon sighed, “I’m sorry, X.” He leaned into X’s touch and closed his eyes.

“Leon, what are you apologizing for?”, the doctor’s voice was soft. She had a notebook and a recorder by her side. 

“I just wanted to… to go home”, Leon placed his head on X’s bare collarbone. “I just wanted to help the four of us find some peace after last night’s nightmare.” 

“The Tyrant seems to have attached itself to you. It wouldn’t answer any of our simple closed-ended questions, but the moment the Tyrant knew of your coming - its behavior stirred up”, she continued speaking softly. “Why might that be, Leon?” 

“I removed the device from  _ his  _ head...”, Leon placed extra emphasis on the pronoun. “Maybe it was his way...of thanking me. I don’t know.” 

“Do  _ you, yourself  _ feel attached to the Tyrant?” 

Leon chuckled, “If I do, so what?” He lifted himself up from X’s collarbone and stared over at her. That night was pure fucking hell, and sure, X was set out on killing him, but that isn’t the case anymore. If anything, X  _ helped  _ Leon escape,  _ helped  _ Leon feel safe and secure last night. 

“I have a proposition to make, Leon Kennedy.” 

This time X also stared over at her.  _ What can they possibly consider?  _

“What is it?” Leon asked. 

* * *

“So you’re telling me you’re going to have ex S.T.A.R.S members take us under their surveillance? Why?” Claire asked in bewilderment. 

“You and Leon Kennedy have seen far too much and come face to face with some of the most horrendous things known to exist”, she stated.

“But that doesn’t answer my question.  _ Why  _ does S.T.A.R.S. want us under their care? Isn’t S.T.A.R.S no more - the RPD doesn’t exist anymore.” 

The woman sighed, “There are a handful of ex S.T.A.R.S. members that have also escaped Raccoon City. Many have gone through the same nightmare as you three. They want to train you, and help them fight against Umbrella. I thought you,  _ especially _ , would be excited - considering your brother is...or was a S.T.A.R.S member.” 

Claire tapped her foot, “Yeah, Chris was a part of S.T.A.R.S until that son-of-a-bitch Brian Irons decided to shut them down in August. I haven’t seen my brother in a long time.” 

“We found your brother in Europe, and made contact with him”, the agent said, “He’s agreed to come back and help you and Leon adjust to a new place.” 

“Sherry and X included”, Claire quickly added after the agent’s statement. Almost as a matter of fact. 

“Sherry is far too young, and ‘X’ is a B.O.W - far too dangerous to be waltzing around out in the open around civilian life. The Tyrant is ours.” 

Claire leaned back into her seat, “Then the ex S.T.A.R.S members can forget it. We came here as  _ four,  _ so I expect that we both  _ leave  _ as four.”  _ What are you doing Claire? Advocating for a Tyrant? What the hell? Whatever. I know Leon is not going to like leaving his body guard behind.  _

Agitated, “You do realize that you’re trying to make decisions above the military? What about being with your brother again?”

“I know very damn well what I’m doing”, Claire glared over at her. “Four. Or nothing.”

* * *

**SIX HOURS LATER:**

“X!”, Sherry yelled as she ran over to the Tyrant. She was sporting new, clean clothes; overalls with a red long sleeve underneath. She held out her arms as she ran. X hummed as he caught Sherry and hugged her. “I thought we wouldn’t see each other again.” 

Claire came in a few minutes later, also sporting a new fit. Flannel top with some jeans. Simple, just the way she liked it. Though she’ll agree that a leather jacket would top the outfit out. She laughed weakly, “You two are something else.” At the end of her interrogation, she’d admit that she was very nervous as to what the military was going to decide on. She didn’t have much hope, but she still believed in the opportunity for the four of them to go. 

The three of them spoke (or hummed and nodded) while they waited for Leon to make his appearance. It was taking a long time for him to come and join them.

“What’s taking them so long with Leon?” Claire asked out loud. 

* * *

“Do you understand all the risks involved with this decision?” There were about ten high ranking officials asking him questions. 

“Yes, sir”, Leon sat there in his new attire as well. Light washed jeans and an oversized striped tee. Leon breathed in deeply. His home here in Virginia was no more. The four of them are being relocated and will be placed under the surveillance of the ex-members of S.T.A.R.S. 

“This was no easy decision - at all. However, we trust that S.T.A.R.S will be able to train and keep you all in line. Especially with a B.O.W now siding with you. Don’t make us regret our decision, Leon Scott Kennedy.” The eyes on Leon were heavy, deadly, and very serious. The fact that they were going to allow a Rookie cop take home a B.O.W seemed like a fucking illusion - a joke! Yet here they are allowing it to occur. 

“I will work my hardest to make sure that X will be trained as an ally to help us”, Leon spoke directly from the heart. He meant it as well. He understood the dangers and what comes with having a B.O.W that is still being sought after. 

* * *

The four eventually all reunited, and were being prepared to be relocated in a couple more hours. They had to wait for night to come that way the least amount of eyes can fall upon them. The four ate - yes, even X. Well, primarily due to Sherry having him try everything she was eating. 

The time was now 2249 (10:49PM). It was time to go. 

The four made their way to the runway where the military aircraft was waiting. 

Sherry slept in Claire’s arms. Leon watched quietly as the two drifted off. Smiling at the thought of now being able to rest peacefully.  _ Finally.  _ X didn’t need to rest, but even then it seemed the Tyrant was tired. 

Leon stood up and walked on over to the Tyrant and sat in the seat next to him. “Nervous?” The Tyrant shook his head. “Excited?” The Tyrant shook his head once again. Leon shot up a brow, “Then what are you feeling, X?” 

X thought about it for a second, and hummed as he tapped his head.  _ Upset?  _ The hat was gone and far from here. In fact his entire outfit was gone besides his boots. X was wearing XXXL sweats, and a slightly larger sized white t-shirt.  _ It sounds utterly stupid to be upset about a fedora, but honestly I liked it very much.  _

“Well I have a surprise for you, actually”, Leon smiled and pulled out the Tyrant’s fedora. “I uh - managed to sneak it out from the burn pile while they weren’t looking.” The Tyrant grabbed the Fedora and placed it on his head. Leon noticed the faintest curvature of X’s lips.  _ I’m so glad I grabbed it. _

X looked down at Leon and bent down, placing a kiss on the side of his forehead. 

“You’re welcome, X.” 


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait y'all - shits been real crazy these past couple of days and my mental health took a little dip due to all the depressing news coverage of the tragedy that occurred not too long ago. This series will continue! I have four chapters to provide you guys with and more to come for this second installment. <3 
> 
> Stay safe.

Three weeks have passed since the four were relocated to the Evergreen State. There they’ve met Jill Valentines, Rebecca Chambers, and Chris Redfield. Leon would never forget the first time the ex-S.T.A.R.S members met X. 

Jill was the most apprehensive out of them all as she recalled her terrifying moments with Nemesis in Raccoon City. Chris was also up there feeling apprehensive, but it didn’t take long till Chris came and compared his muscles to the Tyrant. Rebecca was actually quite curious and would try her best to get to be close to the Tyrant. 

X adjusted pretty well, he too was a bit apprehensive at the thought of being around people that can easily wipe him out without a second thought.  _ If Jill Valentine can defeat Nemesis, she can surely wipe me out.  _

The four were placed in a house together - reinforced with sturdy furniture that can handle the weight of a Tyrant. Thankfully the house was quite private as it had a pretty long driveway and a brick wall that encompassed them. Not to mention the tall pine trees that were nearly everywhere. Hence the right nickname for the state of Washington. 

They allowed them a week to recover physically and mentally before they began training. By the beginning of week two a couple of undercover military specialists would come over (deciding on three times a week) and train them in the garage; hand-to-hand combat, handling knives, first aid training, and survival training. However, they were also given time throughout the week to speak to therapists to help them cope and talk. The Tyrant was also trained as well. They measured X’s body from head to toe and began working on creating custom protective military gear for his stature. They worked on agility, reflexes, strength, and problem-solving skills. Safe to say, X rocked all of them. Though he does need to work on agility as his full-force swings do take a lot of time and momentum. 

* * *

**One early Saturday afternoon:**

“Leon, want anything from Fred Meyer?” Claire called out from the front door. The girls were going out to the store to buy some snacks and what not for a little get together the seven were going to have later that night. 

“Special adult juices?” Leon was quite the kid-friendly person to be around. However, the moment Sherry is at school or hanging with her classmates, the crack headedness is released. 

“Adult juices?” Sherry looked up at Claire. 

“I can’t buy adult juices, Leon. I’m not 21!”, Claire had to keep reminding him.

Leon rolled his eyes, “It’s not my fault you look old!” He stuck his tongue out making Sherry laugh. “It’s fine, Claire. Anything really~” Claire looked at him with a look that read ‘I will kill you’. 

“Okie-dokie, oinkers!”, Claire winked at Leon before opening the door and walking out with Sherry. 

“Wow, that’s a low punch - thanks, Claire”, Leon flipped off the door and laughed. “Oinkers…” Leon stared at the messy kitchen.  _ Wow we are a mess, holy shit.  _ He had promised Sherry that he would bake something for everyone. What exactly, he didn’t know. 

“X, where are you?” Leon called out from the kitchen. He stopped momentarily from his task at hand - waiting for those heavy footsteps, but nothing came. “X, my dude, where are you?”, Leon wiped his hands on the towel that sat on his shoulder, and decided to go seek out his Tyrant. He walked through the living room and slowly made his way towards their shared bedroom. Leon noticed the door was slightly open and quietly peeked in.

“ ‘Home’. Remember to bring your fingers and thumb together and touch your cheek at the side of your mouth. Then move your hand an inch or two toward your ear and touch your cheek again.” The television said. 

X mimicked the sign multiple times. Not even noticing the blond that continued to stare at him with the most brightly lit eyes. X grunted and fast forward to another sign that the ASL instructor was displaying on the television screen. 

“ ‘Love’. The sign for ‘love’ is quite easy to remember. Simply cross both hands over the middle of your chest. ‘Love’.” X hummed as he once again mimicked the sign. 

Leon had contacted the King County Library to see if they might have any VHS cassettes that are of someone teaching American Sign Language. Thankfully there was a large catalog to choose from. 

  
  


**ONE WEEK AGO:**

_ “Hey X, guess what I have?” Leon shook a box. X came over to him and poked at the box quizzically. “Um, well, I thought since speaking is pretty much difficult. I thought it would be helpful to maybe - maybe speak using hands?”  _

_ X turned his head to the side. ‘With my hands?’ He watched as Leon unpacked the box and took out ten VHS tape cassettes. X looked down at his hands and shot up a brow.  _

_ “Of course, it’s your choice”, Leon said as he stacked the cassettes perfectly. “No pressure, X.”  _

_ X grabbed the cassettes from the counter and then looked at Leon who twiddled a bit with his fingers. ‘What’s Leon nervous about?’ He leaned down and placed a kiss on the blond’s forehead before disappearing into their room. _

**Back to present time:**

Leon had to turn away and clutch at his chest.  _ This shit is too sweet!  _ He turned back around and jumped with a scream, “Jesus Christ, X.” The Tyrant opened the door and bent down to come out into the hallway. His head a couple of inches from the ceiling. 

“So are you going to want to help or not?”, Leon said walking back into the kitchen; X following closely. The kitchen was an organized disaster to say the least. The four of them attempting to cook was quite hilarious and it rightfully deserved its own reality show. Leon looked at the mess and then back at X.

‘What are we doing?’ X signed. Leon himself was learning sign language but had a harder time grasping multiple signs all at once. X thanked his data capacity and memory to be able to remember. Who would have thought ASL would be such an intricate language, and quite easy to mess up. X remembered Leon accidentally mixing up ‘birth’ and ‘baking’  _ far  _ too much. 

He watched as the blond signed ‘Repeat’.  _ He didn’t get it. Have to sign slower.  _ X signed again and watched as Leon stared with the utmost focus. 

“Oh! Uh, maybe some cookies? Cupcakes?  _ Both _ ?”, Leon shrugged his shoulders. 

X walked over to the kitchen counter and picked up a box labeled ‘Moist Vanilla Cupcake Mix’. Another box sitting on the couch read ‘Sugar Cookie Mix’. Blond locks tickled his arm as Leon peeked over to see what he was looking at. He bent down and kissed Leon’s crown, causing the Rookie to blush and melt. 

“I mean, I don’t know, but the cupcakes sound pretty good~”, Leon sang. “Not to mention we have frosting and stuff to possibly decorate them with~” 

X rolled his eyes at Leon’s obvious want for cupcakes.  _ Why couldn’t he just say it?  _ X had very much still to learn about humans. ‘Cupcakes sound good’, X signed  _ very  _ slowly. This time Leon got it the first time and cheerfully fist-pumped.  _ Humans, I swear.  _ He placed the box down and walked over to the oven, but a slight tug at his bare arm stopped him in his track. 

“Kiss?” Leon stared up at him with beady eyes. X smiled and bent down placing his lips on Leon’s. “Alright I’m ready now~”, he said with a smile.  _ Oh fuck, wait.  _ Leon looked down at his shirt and decided his current attire would not be a great idea around baking. “I’ll be back, X”, Leon said as he walked to the bedroom leaving the Tyrant by himself. 

X hummed as he messed around with the oven.  _ Preheat the oven to three hundred-fifty degrees.  _ He looked around the kitchen and groaned.  _ Are we really this messy?  _ He managed to clear off the entire counter and then some - and Leon was  _ still  _ not back.  _ What the hell is he up to?  _ The moment he was about to head over the blond casually strode from around the corner. Back with an entirely brand new outfit. 

A blue, deep-cut drop tank top with quite the short black shorts that had the abbreviations of the police academy Leon attended. 

X’s member twitched, secretly masked behind the black sweats he wore.  _ What a sight you are, Leon.  _

“Now this is better”, Leon sighed as he brushed his bangs back revealing his forehead. He clapped his hands, “Now, where were we?~” He walked over to the refrigerator and opened it, scanning around for the eggs, butter and milk they needed.

X couldn’t keep his eyes off of Leon. His soft chest was exposed as the tank top did a purposely, horrible job at covering the blond up. If anything Leon’s new attire was a huge tease. X walked over to Leon who was bent over trying to grab the eggs. His ass swayed a bit, almost as though it was calling him over. The shorts tightly hugged his soft, round cheeks.  _ No undergarments?!  _ His member throbbed at the idea of taking those shorts off and taking Leon right then and there. 

“Oi -”, Leon jumped as he felt X push up against him from behind. Leon wore a devilish grin, he knew exactly what he was doing. However, he decided to not pay attention to it and continued gathering his items.  _ How far can we take this? _ “Oh -”, Leon dropped the stick of butter on ‘accident’. He pushed and grinded up against X’s erection as he bent down to retrieve the butter. He stood back up and laughed, “Can’t have us slipping on this.” 

X watched Leon walk over to the counter and place the items on the granite top. He pressed up against Leon, bending his head downward to rest his lips against the cool skin of the Rookie's neck. Arms slowly engulfed Leon, pinning the blond's arms on his side. 

They swayed side to side, almost as though they had some slow dance music on. Leon closed his eyes as he drifted away in thought. To think a couple weeks back he was running for his life inside the RPD. Surrounded by hordes of the undead and monstrous creatures. Now here he is, slowly swaying with a Tyrant.  _ His  _ Tyrant.  _ His  _ X. 

"Hey, Big Man", Leon lightly chuckled, "How about we finish the baking first - hm?" 

X groaned. He didn't want to make the cupcakes. He wanted to show Leon what happens to him when he purposely teases him  _ during  _ their activities. But nonetheless, the Tyrant removed himself from Leon and sighed. 

"Oh don't be such a baby, X", Leon said as he cracked two eggs into the mixing bowl. "May you pass me the milk?"

X picked up the carton of milk and passed it over. 'You are doing everything', X signed, 'What am I doing?' 

_ So dramatic, I swear. He's worse than me!  _ Leon smiled up at the Tyrant who leaned up against the sink; arms crossed and slightly frowning. He finally added the cupcake mixture into it.  _ All that's left is to stir and place in the muffin pan.  _ "X, can you stir for me please?", Leon asked as he gently stroked X's arm. 

X nodded, and took the whisk into hand. He looked over as a little grunt came from Leon when he hoisted himself onto the counter top. Sitting criss-cross like a primary school child. The Tyrant's eyes flickered back and forth between the mixing bowl and the human who sat there messing around with the frosting container.  _ He isn't doing much of anything, but it still makes me want him either way… _

**Pop!**

"That's what I'm talking about! Hell yeah!", Leon cheered. The stubborn top of the frosting container finally opened. Revealing the rich, sweet aroma of the white frosting. Leon sniffed the container and moaned, "X, this smells  _ so  _ good…" 

_ Not as good as you, Leon.  _ X bent his head over to get a whiff. The aroma was indeed sweet - in fact,  _ very  _ sweet. The Tyrant scrunched his nose and grunted. 'Too sweet', he signed. 

" ' _ Too  _ sweet'?", Leon gasped playfully. 

_ You're so damn dramatic.  _ X chuckled lightly at Leon's A-1 acting. A white blob entered his peripheral vision. It was Leon's finger with a large smidgen of frosting.  _ Let's see what it tastes like.  _ He slowly opened his mouth and welcomed the frosting covered digit. He sucked gently, swirling his tongue around, making sure every inch of frosting was gone. 

Leon licked his lips as he watched X suck on his index finger. “Good isn’t?” Leon winked at X before sliding his finger out from the Tyrant’s mouth. The Tyrant hummed and continued mixing the batter. The blond dug his finger into the frosting and pulled some up for him to try but it quickly fell onto his thigh, “Bitch tits!” Right when he was going to scoop it back up and quick hand stopped him from doing so. 

X grabbed his wrist and pushed it aside. Slowly he lowered his head into Leon’s thigh and licked the white frosting off the exposed thigh.  _ I’m certain the frosting would taste better on you than the cupcakes.  _ X noticed the bulge that was growing in Leon’s shorts. The Tyrant remembered that the blond was commando underneath! So, with his free hand, X slyly slithered his fingers into Leon’s shorts. 

“Mmm”, Leon gripped the kitchen counter as X stroked his chubbed cock. He rolled his hips into X’s touch, cursing under his breath. “Fuck, X”, he placed his hand on X’s shoulder. 

X removed his hand from Leon’s now erect cock and pulled back.  _ Much better.  _ Leon’s legs were spread open, cock poking out from underneath the black shorts, and hardened nipples that poked against the fabric of the tank top. 

Leon looked over at the clock, then at X, then down at their erections, “Twenty minutes. Tops.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nasty soon to commence


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shexy Time ;-;   
> I have no regrets. Maybe? Nah? Unless?????  
> First time writing sex like this LMAOOOOOOOO  
> Y'all have no idea how much gay porn I studied to try and do this. I study a lot for my writing gOD DAMMIT!

“...o-OH!” Leon nearly banged his head below the kitchen cabinets when he felt a smooth - almost velvety texture being rubbed around his entrance. Leon was on all fours on the counter - ass out on full display for X. “Nnng, ah, w-what are you - hua!”, Leon pushed back into that warm, slick tongue that played with his puckering hole. 

X’s tongue lapped around his hole, licking him clean of the frosting that he smeared Leon up with.  _ I knew this would taste better on you than those cupcakes.  _ He dipped his finger into the frosting container once again and with two heavy coated fingers, he pushed it past Leon’s entrance and rubbed his walls with the frosting. The blond shuddered at the cool, velvety substance that slicked up his walls. 

“Yes,  _ yeeeees _ ”, Leon’s eyes rolled back as X finger fucked him while also sucking and licking at his scrotum and perineum. He threw his ass back into those thick fingers, wanting more. 

X looked over at the counter of items that were going to be used to decorate the cupcakes with and smirked.  _ This is going to be fun.  _ He removed his fingers from inside Leon and instead stood up and reached for two things: sprinkles and the cool whip. 

A couple seconds later Leon sat up on the counter and laughed, “You do realize we can’t use that frosting anymore. What do you have in mind with those - woAH!” Leon was grabbed off the counter and quickly found himself lying on X’s bare chest - in the opposite direction - on the floor.  _ It amazes me how quickly he can put me in certain positions.  _ Leon’s eyes widened at the site in front of him. X’s cock smeared with cool whip, with small colorful sprinkles sitting nicely in the whipped cream. “No waaaay, what?!”, Leon silently laughed as he watched X’s cock bob. 

**Different strokes for different folks, amirite?**

“Oh my God”, Leon bucked into X’s mouth. Teeth skillfully grazed his cock with every thrust. Leon looked down at the blueish-grey member and nearly drooled. Leon lowered himself and took X into his mouth. He licked and sucked all along X’s member, making it his duty to get every inch of frosting and sprinkles off. “ _ OOooh,  _ you’re going to get me to fucking come in your mouth - Ah! Mmmmm”, Leon lowered his mouth onto X’s cock to quiet himself up. Those two fingers were back in his ass and fucking him real well as X sucked his cock mercilessly. 

X moaned around Leon’s cock as the blond feverishly lapped all along his length and even took him deep within his mouth. X thrusted causing the blond to gag, but Leon did not let up. He took the Tyrant’s cock with all his might as they laid there fucking each other’s mouth. 

“FfffuCK!” Leon yelled as X’s fingers pushed and dragged along his sensitive prostate. Drool, cool whip, and precome mixed all along X’s cock - and my God, the bitter-sweet flavor was exquisite. Leon’s toes curled as he began feeling that warm build up of pleasure spread like fire in the pits of his abdomen and cock. He laid his head down on the side of X’s cock, panting like a bitch in heat. “I - I’m going to come, I’m going to come, fuck  _ fuck! _ ”, Leon spastically thrusted into X’s mouth as he spilled inside the Tyrant’s mouth. 

X did not let up, sucking and swallowing Leon’s seed as he continued to finger fuck the blond. Leon was crying at this point as his overly sensitive cock and prostate continued to be deliciously assaulted. The blond cried out his name.  _ He should do that more often, I love it so much.  _

Leon's body shook uncontrollably as X continued his crusade. "I'm - X! F-fuck! This i-is  _ too  _ much!", he cried out. Leon at this point was trying to get away from it but his strength was of no match against the Tyrant's. And just like before, Leon was quickly placed in a new position before even given the chance to blink. His back was pressed up against the cool surface of the refrigerator.

X pinned Leon between him and the refrigerator, holding the blond up by cupping his ass cheeks. X buried his face into Leon's neck, leaving trails of kisses and deep colored hickies. The blond was nothing more than a moaning and whimpering pile of mess.  _ Hot mess, that is.  _ This is how he liked Leon, a hot mess. With the thorough prep he gave Leon and the help of the slick frosting, X shoved his cock into the blond. 

The Tyrant knew they were on a time crunch, so he wasted no time pounding his hard cock deep inside Leon. The sight of Leon crying, mouth hanging open, was just perfect. X looked over at the counter where the cool whip sat and quickly reached over while his other hand supported both ass cheeks. The Tyrant shoved two large coated fingers into the blond’s mouth, earning a pair of lips to close around them, and a warm tongue lapping and sucking earnestly. 

Before Leon knew it those fingers were out from his mouth and a pair of warm lips fell upon his own. It wasn’t a slow, sensual kiss. No, this was a kiss filled with nothing but pure fire, lust, and  _ want.  _ X, still thrusting deeply into Leon, moved their quick fuck session to the counter. “Oh - that’s  _ coold _ \- FUCK!”, Leon arched his back off the counter as X took a hold of his calves and pushed his knees up to his bare chest. 

X moaned as he watched his cock slide in and out of Leon’s ass - smirking when he saw his cock covered with some of the frosting he had coated his walls with a few minutes ago. Leon’s walls tightened around his cock, causing him to stutter a bit as his orgasm grew closer and closer. 

Leon panted, “...fuck! I know you’re getting - ah! X, please -  _ please _ …” The blond reached up, wanting X to hold him tightly when his peek came. X let go of his calves and took the blond into his arms. The heat radiating off of them was already incredible, now add the heat coming from the oven and the scent of cupcakes baking. Seductively sweet. 

_ What’s sex without a possessive bite? _ Not the best sex, according to X. Teeth sunk into the blond’s not-fully-healed neck; the mark standing out against the other ones that began to heal. Leon’s high-pitched moan was it - that was  _ it.  _ X growled against Leon’s neck as his orgasm spilled into Leon. The blond clinged onto him, not letting go. Not that X wanted that anyways, but the cupcakes sure did!

The oven beeped as the timer finally signaled their completion. The two looked over, still panting and sighed simultaneously. Leon rested his head against the Tyrant’s bare chest, “I know if I move it’s going to spill. I just  _ know it. _ ” Leon looked up and couldn’t help but laugh, at X’s rather disgusted expression. “Oi - it’s your fluids! Ain’t my fault you’re pumping liters worth of your own frosting”, Leon was laughing harder as the X signed telling him he’s gross. 

X huffed and reached over to grab a kitchen towel; placing it under Leon’s ass before lifting him and carrying him to the bathroom. He stepped into the shower and slowly removed his cock from Leon’s ass, and just like that the white Niagara Falls came slowly gushing out from Leon’s ass. ‘Clean yourself’, X signed as he kissed the blond’s forehead before stepping out.  _ I got this...hopefully.  _

* * *

“X these are amazing!” Sherry managed to sneak a cupcake before the little house gathering. 

‘Thank you’, X signed. The Tyrant knew they couldn’t use the frosting  _ or  _ the cool whip- but he sure did store it somewhere hidden. So instead he pureed some oreos and peanut butter to make some thick spread to place on top. Sherry smiled and went over to the couch where X sat staring off into space. He wasn’t thinking of much, just simply zoning out lost in his own world.  _ I’ve never done this before. Not thinking of anything. It’s great, actually. _

“Sher, those are for later tonight”, Claire looked at her with a waving finger. “You’re going to ruin your appetite.” 

“What’s Chris bringing?” Sherry asked, climbing into X’s arms. 

“Chinese food, and I know how much you _ love  _ it so make sure not to shove your face with more snacks”, Claire said as she herself grabbed for a cupcake. She slowly bit into it and nodded her head, “Holy shit, these are good.”

“ ‘ _ Those are for later toniiiiiight’  _ “ Sherry mocked Claire. Earning her a stern look. “Here, X.” She shoved the remaining cupcake in his mouth before reaching for the television remote. 

“nnnNNNG, ARRRRGH”

The sound spooked all of them, including X. Claire briskly walked over to the bedroom door of Leon and X and banged on it, “Not funny, asshole!” She heard Leon laughing on the other side. He had just woken up from a nap. Before the two arrived Leon showered and changed into some new, and appropriate lounge-wear to hang out around the house in. An over sized hoodie (to hide the fresh mark X gave him) and a pair of joggers. 

Claire went on over and joined the other two on the couch, “It’s just Leon trying to be funny.” 

“What do you mean? I am funny!” Leon hollered out as he made his way to the kitchen from the bedroom. Leon opened up one of the cabinets and grabbed the Oreos before deciding to head on over to the living room. “What’s your brother bringing?”, Leon asked as he chewed on an Oreo. 

“You too?” Claire asked. 

“Whuh?” Leon shrugged his shoulders. “Wan-one?” He held out the Oreo tray. Sherry climbed over the two and grabbed a small handful. Claire wanted one too, but hey, someone needed to be the responsible adult here. Desserts are for  _ after  _ dinner. 

X would beg to differ. 

  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to force myself to sit down and finish this damn chapter. 
> 
> I was - and still am - very hurt and upset over the tragedy of another Black American killed in the hands of cops. I know it isn't what you probably want to be reading in a note before continuing. I get it, honestly. However, as a person of color, I believe it is something that needs to be discussed and acknowledged. 
> 
> For those attending protests and rallies, please stay safe. There are a lot of undercover police roaming and enticing violence by damaging stores. Do not use milk in the case your eyes come into contact with tear gas - use WATER (and baking soda if wanted) instead. Help those around you and please flee if they begin to shoot rubber bullets at you! Many protesters are being severely injured as these bullets hit their eyes, and get lodged into their scalps. Wear your masks and hide any marks that can easily have you recognized if anything happens. Wear goggles if you have any as that will help mask your identity while also protecting your vision. 
> 
> Love you guys.

“I’ve come with… THE CHINESE!” Chris nearly busted through the door as he held the bags of Chinese food out to showcase. Jill and Rebecca came in soon after rolling their eyes and carrying their contributions: beer, chips, and juice for Sherry. “Hey sis”, he walked over to Claire and gave her a little peck on the cheek. He removed his jacket and placed it on the chair, “I don’t know about you but I’m fucking -”

“Language, assho-”

“Really? C’mon guys”, Jill stated. She laughed at the sheer chaos that ensued. “Where’s the little one?” She asked as she placed the drinks in the fridge to chill before consuming. 

“She’s hanging with X on the couch in the living room”, Leon stated. He slowly slithered his way on over to the food and nearly drooled at the sight of the egg rolls. He reached out for one but was quickly put in a headlock, “Y-yo!” 

“My eggrolls”, Chris leaned into Leon’s ear while looking to see if Jill was out of view, “Biiiitch.” The two laughed and continued to play fight in the dining area. 

Claire and Jill watched the two playfully duked it out. “Men”, they both said as they looked at each other. They walked on over to the living room to find Rebecca signing with breeze with X. Sherry stared at their hands move with such speed. 

Jill crossed her arms and leaned up against the wall, "This, this is so strange. Freakish if I must say…" Claire leaned up against the wall with her and hummed in agreement. It was strange, seeing  _ and  _ living with a B.O.W that was originally created to follow demands from Umbrella. The two continued watching from a distance so they wouldn't interfere. 

'How have you been?' Rebecca signed as she also spoke out loud. She had a sincere smile on her face.

'I am well. And you?' X's eyes focused on Rebecca's expressions and fingers. 

'I'm glad to hear that. Do you like it here?'

X hummed then signed, 'I prefer it over the lab. So yes, I like it. I feel…" X stopped for a moment to think. Then slowly brought his fingers up to the corner of his lip and then moved them upwards towards his ear. 'Home. I feel at home.' 

"I'm glad we've been able to make it feel like a welcoming home", Rebecca said this time. Her voice was soft and warm, much like Leon's. Except higher in tone and pitch. Not to mention her sign language was far more superior than anyone else’s; she’s a quick and efficient learner. 

After some time just watching them, Claire pushed herself off the wall and called out to the three, "I think we should head over to eat before the guys end up eating it all." 

"Are you calling me a fatass, Claire?" Chris said dragging Leon in -  _ still _ in a headlock. "Because, I mean, you're not wrong." He looked over at X and laughed, "Tell your boyfriend to lay off my egg rolls." 

"Boyfriend?!" Sherry got in X's face. His eyes going cross eyed at how close she was. 

"I'm sure Chris is just joking, Sherry", Rebecca said before standing up from the coffee table. 

The seven of them ate as peacefully as they could. Multiple times it almost turned into a food fight, but Jill and Claire quickly tightened them up with an iron fist.  _ We’re all - almost - adults here.  _ Claire and Chris sat together, if it wasn’t for their same bloodline the two would have brawled with one another until one Redfield came out victorious. They bickered like any two siblings would; Chris poking fun at Claire and saying some of the dumbest shit. Rebecca and Sherry were literally sitting on the same chair trying to get as close to X who sat on the far right of them both. If B.O.Ws could become overweight, X would with how much Sherry made him eat. Finally Leon and Jill. The two were testing each other; Leon and Chris being right across from each other was chaotic. Jill has smacked Leon upside the head about five times, and the count grew higher. 

Home, never felt so good. 

After they finished cleaning up the table and putting all the leftovers away, Chris and Leon grabbed a couple of beers and went out to the backyard. X watched as the two disappeared past the sliding doors. 

“Bottle opener?” Chris said as he held it out towards Leon. 

“I’m good, man. Thanks.” Leon flashed his open bottle and took a big jug. They sat in the grass, looking up at the clear night sky. It would be beautiful, but the large pine trees gave the environment a creepy factor to it at the same time. 

Chris plucked at the grass, “So it’s true, right?” He looked up at Leon who swayed the bottle side to side. 

Leon looked up from his drink, “What is?”

Chris shifted a bit.  _ Should I say it? Fuck it.  _ “That uh, you and the uh, uhm… That you and X, ya know…” He shoved his finger into the beer bottle. He noted how Leon looked away. Clearly he was embarrassed. The only way Chris knew - or was told might have happened - was when he was given the rundown by one of the military personnel over the phone. Chris added softly, “I’m not judging man. I just was told that it  _ could  _ have happened. Believe me, Leon.” 

Leon looked over at Chris and nervously smiled, “Deep down you still would consider me  _ disgusting _ . Hell, probably even pathetic.” He chuckled before chugging the rest of the beer. 

Chris angrily grabbed Leon’s wrist before giving him the chance to down the new bottle he grabbed, “First of all, I’m going to need you to remove that thought. Second of all, you’re not pathetic. You _fucking_ squared up with a whole B.O.W, made it out of Raccoon City, AND _saved_ my sister and Sherry.” He added sharply - in hopes it penetrates Leon’s skull, “So no. I don’t think you’re disgusting. Fucking fuck whoever. Ya hear?” 

A low hum caught their attention as X walked outside. The Tyrant rubbed the bottom of his bare sole on the small wooden deck.  _ Smooth, and wet.  _ X made contact with the two and noticed the hand that gripped tightly around Leon’s wrist.  _ What are you up to Chris Redfield?  _ He continued towards them till he stood above them. ‘What’s wrong’, X signed slowly. Still noticing the grip Chris still had. 

Leon noticed X was looking at Chris’ hand and sighed, “It’s okay X. Nothing is wrong, I was talking badly about myself -” 

“The hell you were. That ain’t cool dude”, Chris let go and turned around to grab a beer. “Want one?” He threw one up to the Tyrant and noticed how he judged the yellow, bubbly liquid inside the glass bottle. “Riiiight, well. It’s your call, my dude.” 

X grunted before taking a big whiff of the alcohol.  _ Putrid! What the fuck is this?  _ The Tyrant looked down at the two who were rolling on the grass laughing. 

“He really gave the bottle the nastiest look”, Chris clutched at his stomach, “I can’t breathe, oh fuck~” X bent down quickly and grabbed Chris with worry. “Woah woah hold up -”

“X, it’s a figure of speech”, Leon laughed out. Leon laughed even harder when X looked at him with as much bewilderment his face allowed. “Chris is okay, X.” 

X removed his ear from Chris' chest and lowered him back on the grass. ‘Chris is okay?’, X signed slightly unsure still.

“Yes, X”, Leon smiled widely at him, “He is okay.” 

“Guys!” Rebecca called out to them. Catching all three of their stares. “Sherry just went to bed - it’s Jurassic Park time bitches!” Chris and Leon stared at each other then quickly got up, slightly stumbling. The four made their way back in, lowering their volume to nearly a zero as they made their way deeper into the house. 

The six were all sprawled out across the large sectional. Watching Jurassic Park - a classic! Leon can remember that one late ‘93 movie night; easily one of his favorite films alongside Jumanji and Toy Story. Out of the seven, Leon and X were the only ones still focused  _ and  _ awake watching the movie. He slowly pressed his side into X, wanting to be comforted. And comforted he shall be. X wrapped an arm around Leon as he continued watching the movie with great interest.  _ I wonder what he thinks about the movie?  _ “So? What do you think?”, he whispered very quietly. 

X brought his hand up to his chest and slowly wiggled his fingers, 'Cool'. X might know quite a lot of information, but he was clueless about other things. Like for one, dinosaurs!  _ Are they as vicious as depicted? There's a huge variety of dinosaurs - I'm impressed.  _ He really wished he could just talk to Leon.

_ "X, have you ever tried to speak?" Sherry asked as she took her focus off her assignment. She truly was the queen of asking random questions. X shook his head and continued on whatever he was doing. "It doesn't hurt to try though, listen…" Sherry made a series of sounds while exaggerating her mouth movement, then had the Tyrant try.  _

_ X's attempt was rather scary as it nearly sounded like he was fighting for his breath. That didn't phase the little one.  _

_ "I believe in you, X."  _

The movie ended half an hour later. The duo was still awake, but were close to knocking out cold like the rest. X didn't  _ need  _ to sleep, but it felt nice to just close the eyes and let the mind wander and go blank. Leon slowly removed himself from the Tyrant and stood up to go turn off the low lights still left on. 

**Thump -**

"Fucki-", Leon angrily whispered. He stubbed his toe on a piece of furniture as he made his way back in the dark. He peered down at the long sectional - noting the jumble of limbs everywhere. At this rate all of them have mastered being able to sleep in any condition. He couldn't quite tell who was who as his eyes didn't adjust to the dark quite yet. Leon nearly yelped when he went to go lay down as a large hand grabbed him in the darkness. 

X pulled him onto his chest, holding him close. The blond was straddling him as he rested on him. It was the only way Leon could get comfortable. He stroked the blond locks, soothing him to sleep.  _ Oh -  _ X felt another pair of hands and locks on him. The large brunette male rested his head against the Tyrant’s outer upper thigh; arm draped, covering his own face.  _ I doubt that is comfortable.  _ But Chris never budged as he continued lightly snoring. Leon sighed, allowing his body to succumb to the late night. 

In no time the six were all gone to the world as they slept peacefully. Something they'll never take advantage of ever again. 


	5. Chapter Five

**Umbrella Corp.**

“We’ve been given some news, sir. I think you’re going to like it.” 

The lead scientist walked over to the man who held out a manila envelope, “Will I? Let’s see.” Slowly the man took out the files in the envelope, a large grin grew on his face.  _ Oh this is fantastic.  _ “Where did you get this information?” 

“A classified individual over at the JEB-LC military base.” 

“Oh?”, the older man slipped all of the files back in minus the one containing information regarding Leon S. Kennedy. “Is the classified individual an Umbrella loyalist?” 

The younger male smiled, “Even better, an individual seeking revenge.” 

“For what reason?” The lead scientist was quite confused as to what would drive an individual to dox someone. Clearly whoever it was really did not want Leon nor his new possy to be left alone.  _ Pure evil, but I love it. This means that T-00 will soon return.  _

“They weren’t specific as to why”, he stopped for a moment to think. “What does this mean for us then? Shall we plan something?” The male watched as the lead scientist continued staring at Leon’s file.  _ What’s he thinking - planning?  _

“Contact our fellow ‘78 prodigy graduate”, he smirked. “I’m sure a couple individuals would love a reunion to take place.” 

* * *

**A couple days later:**

“How are you feeling, Jill?” The therapist asked softly. 

“I’m feeling okay”, Jill crossed her ankles. She and the therapist both knew that wasn’t entirely true. In fact, she hasn’t been resting as well as she liked. “Fine, maybe not quite  _ okay _ , I don’t know why I’m having troubles sleeping.” 

“Are you having nightmares?” 

Jill looked out towards the living room window, “I guess that’s the best way to put it, yeah.” 

“What have they been about Jill?”

“Everything. From the incidents that occurred in that hell hole of a mansion, to the destruction of Raccoon City, and - and that  _ fucking  _ Tyrant that constantly pursued me throughout the city! My life has just been pure fucking hell, and I couldn’t do much to protect those closest...the majority of my S.T.A.R.S comrades are dead, or  _ worse. _ ” Jill clenched her fist. There was so much more -  _ so much more.  _ She hadn’t even told Leon or Claire that she was infected with the T-virus, shit it wasn’t something she remembered clearly anyways, but still. 

“You’ve taken four under your care, with the help of your partners Rebecca and Chris. How does that make you feel?” She scribbled on her notebook. 

Jill thought about it for a moment. Leon, Claire, and Sherry were perfectly fine. In fact she loved having a small group of individuals that she can consider family around her. However, X’s presence just punched her in the gut - it made her core boil with resentment and fear.  _ How could they just spring me into a situation where I was haunted, sought after, physically attacked and infected by a B.O.W!?  _

“Jill, you there?” 

Jill snapped back into reality and looked at the therapist, “I know,  _ I know  _ that the Tyrant isn’t set on harming up but…” 

“You associate this Tyrant to Nemesis, and with such a B.O.W around you, you can’t help but feel uneasy and anxious due to your experiences in the past.” 

Jill nodded her head slowly, “Exactly… and I don’t know how to stop that.” 

“With time, Jill”, the therapist placed her notebook down and placed her hand on the brunette’s knee, “Give it time. See this Tyrant as its own entity and not an extension of Nemesis. Nemesis is long gone, destroyed, by none other  _ than you.  _ You have the strength, Jill. Just give it time.” 

* * *

**Thud!**

“Fucki - owowowow”, Leon placed his hand on his back. Claire had just successfully thrown him over her shoulder after he charged at her. Leon rolled around on the blue mat. Even though it was softer and more forgiving than the concrete floor of the garage, it still was stiff and slightly rigid against a falling body. Chris, Rebecca, and Sherry were snickering on the sideline with X watching with amusement. 

“Top of the class is what you said right?” Claire spun a faux tactical knife out from the holder. “Maybe there was a substitute sitting on your hand-to-hand combat course.” The sideline broke out into laughter. Leon looked at her with a ‘bitch, no you didn’t’ expression. Claire couldn’t help but laugh as well. 

Jill walked in and assessed the situation, “Kicking ass girly?” Claire looked at her and smiled. “That’s my girl.” She looked down at the sideline watchers and noticed the Tyrant was watching with amusement - maybe even the tiniest smile plastered on his face. Jill breathed out slowly as she walked over to stand next to X.  _ Separate Jill, separate their entities.  _ She leaned against the cool wall of the garage next and watched. 

Leon slowly got up from the mat and equipped himself with a faux knife as well. “Ready?” 

“Are  _ you _ ?” Claire grinned at him. Chris has been training her since she was younger, except with real tactical knives. Ever since they’ve lost their parents, Chris was more of a fatherly figure to her instead of a brother, but as she got older and stronger his demeanor slowly began to change into a more expressive and funny sibling. 

The two circled around each other, staring and challenging one another. Claire dropped her knife and right on cue Leon charged forward. However she dived down and swept Leon’s legs from under him. 

“Ack!” Leon fell onto his side. He quickly tried scrambling to his feet but a firm boot knocked him back down and was pushed into his chest.  _ Perfect.  _ Leon quickly shot his legs up and tightly caged them around Claire’s leg. 

“Wwwoah!” Claire’s leg folded and jutted outwards. Her hands flew down to ‘stab’ Leon’s leg but she wasn’t quick enough. Leon grabbed her other leg and roughly shoved her back, causing her to fall onto her back. The sideline was staring with such focus, they weren’t even blinking. 

The blond quickly rolled out and threw himself on top of Claire to pin her down. 

“Now, men, we are at a huge disadvantage”, the instructor interrupted in with. 

“Huh?” Leon turned back to face him and regretted that decision right away.

“OOoo”, the sideline winced and cringed. Chris and X unconsciously closed their legs and cupped themselves.

“Augh - yooooou - ffffuuuuuck”, Leon rolled off of Claire and rolled into himself. The sharp pain from his scrotum shot up his spine and pierced through his stomach. He cupped himself as the pain lingered in his system. The instructor came up to Leon and made him lay flat on his back. 

“And there is a prime example of our disadvantage”, the instructor said nonchalantly.

Claire crawled over to him and nervously began laughing, “I am so sorry!” 

Leon was taking deep breaths to help get past the pain, “I - It’s okay Claire. Owwwww…” He croaked out.

* * *

**Later that day:**

“Hey, Leon”, Jill got up from the couch and caught up with Leon. “Have a minute?” The blond nodded his head but still continued walking towards the cabinet where the snacks were. He pulled out the box of Oreos and looked at the single Oreo left lying pathetically inside the tray.

“CHRIS, YOU FAT FUCK!” Leon hollered. A large figure flew past them and out the front door. “You - ! You better go buy me some more while you run!” Leon frowned as he threw the last Oreo into his mouth. 

“I’ll make sure he gets a new pack for you”, Jill smiled as she patted his shoulder. 

“Where would you like to speak?” Leon said cleaning his teeth of the black crumbs that got stuck. 

“The front porch?” 

“Yeah, totally - give me a second to let X know!” Leon walked over to their bedroom and slowly slid in. X hummed at the blond’s appearance. “If you need me I’ll be on the front porch talking to Jill.” A pair of blonde locks peaked past X’s thick arm. “Sher, is that you?~” 

Sherry rested her chin on X’s forearm, “X and I are looking through the dinosaur book!”

“Any favorites?” 

“I like the brachiosaurus, but I think X is still trying to figure this out”, Sherry smiled before turning her attention back to the book. 

Leon smiled and nodded before making his exit to go talk with Jill. 

* * *

The atmosphere around the two was quiet, in fact it was very relaxed. Jill was only a few years older than Leon. In fact only three years older, so it wasn’t hard to relate experiences and interests. 

“Okay okay, top five songs you’d blast through the stereos. No judgement~”, Jill laughed. 

Leon crossed his arms in thought, “Hmmm.  Rasputin by Boney M - “

Jill blew raspberries as she tried to contain her laughter, “Sorry!” 

“I thought this was a ‘judgement free zone’?” Leon mocked her. Sure, the song is only a year younger than him, and he didn’t quite understand for the longest who exactly Rasputin was, but goddammit the song was great! “Anyways! Continuing on - oh gosh - uhhh.  Walk Like an Egyptian by The Bangles,  Break My Stride by Matthew Wilder, and  Hungry Like the Wolf by Duran Duran.” 

“Some classic 80s hits, I see!” Jill said brightly. Jill herself loved the 80s music - safe to say it was  _ a lot  _ better than the music this decade. Of course there were some great songs that came out a few years ago, but the feel wasn’t the same. 

“So what is it that you want to talk about, Jill”, Leon looked at her with soft eyes, “You can ask me anything, of course with limits though!” They both smiled before they fell quiet again. 

Jill breathed in deeply and turned her body in the chair to better face Leon, “I just wanted to talk to you about X.” Leon shifted to face Jill and shot an eyebrow, wanting her to elaborate what exactly she wanted to talk about. “Is it true you two are…  _ bonded _ ?” 

Leon felt the heat rush to his face, “At this rate that is safe to say. It’s strange isn’t it?” The blond ruffled his hair trying to calm his blush. 

“It’s - it’s something I truly never expected. Not after what I’ve seen”, Jill scoffed as she replayed her nights in Raccoon City, “I’m trying my best Leon, I  _ truly  _ am. But I can’t help but feel on edge whenever X is around, and - “

“Jill”, Leon grabbed her hand and smiled, “It’s okay, it truly is. I take no offense. I,  _ too  _ wasn’t quite expecting to be in this position either. Yet here we are. If anything, X knows how you feel about him, and he takes no offense. He understands, Jill.” 

Jill placed her hand on his and caressed it, “I want you to understand that I’m not trying to speak negatively about you two as well.” 

Leon breathed heavily through his nose, “I don’t think that at all, Jill. Please understand that we are here for you. Whenever you’re ready to get more acquainted with X, that will be when  _ you’re  _ ready. Ya hear?” 

* * *

After some time sitting together in silence the two moved back into the house. Leon walked back into his room and found the duo napping. Sherry was sprawled out on the comforter, leaving nearly no space for X to get comfortable. Jill came up behind Leon and peered in. 

“Do you want to go in and say goodbye before dipping out?” Leon stepped aside and pointed his hands into the room. 

“I’m afraid I’d wake them - 

“Sherry is a heavy sleeper, and X won’t move. It’s okay.” Leon nudged Jill passed the door and watched as she slowly climbed onto the bed. She whispered something inaudible to Leon’s ears, and then slowly kissed Sherry on her forehead. She laid down with her for a bit. 

“Psst, monster fucker~”

Leon looked down the hallway at Chris who had three new containers of Oreos in his burly arms. Chris placed them down on the kitchen counter and called Leon over with his finger. 

“What’s up?” Leon asked. 

“You, me, and Diesel Seattle tomorrow. How does that sound?” Chris flashed his eyebrows. Diesel Seattle is a gay bar located in Capitol Hill - the gay capital of Washington. Leon rubbed the back of his neck, contemplating. “It’ll be good to get away from this all for a night - live a little! We’re young!”

“I - are you gay?” Leon squinted up at Chris. “I thought you and Jill were in a relationship?” 

“We had  _ thought  _ about it but we didn’t want to jeopardize our partnership and job relationship in case anything happened”, Chris slowly blinked at the small blond. “And as a matter of fact, I like swinging  _ both _ ways. More options, equals more fun.” He playfully winked and bit his lip at Leon. 

“You better stop!” Leon hissed as he smacked Chris’ chest. Chris bit back with a playful moan in return. “CHRISTOPHER!” 

“Babe, it's Chris”, he busted laughing as he watched Leon cringe and blush. “What’s the name I can call you? Goldilocks? Or what about ‘BB’?” 

Leon pressed his palms into his eyes, “Do I  _ even want  _ to ask you what ‘BB’ stands for!” Leon chuckled, waiting for whatever cheesy shit will come from Chris’ mouth. However what he wasn’t expecting was Chris to tug him towards his chest by his t-shirt. 

Chris leaned down into Leon’s ear, “It stands for…’Bottom Blondie’~” 

Leon’s knees buckled a bit - Chris is  _ too  _ good at doing this. The taller man laughed as he let go of him, straightening the tugged shirt. Leon’s ears and cheeks were burning and Chris thought it was the funniest thing. “You’re a cheeky asshole, Chris…” 

Claire came walking in and stopped in her tracks - looking over at Chris, then over to the badly blushing Leon, then back at Chris, then back at Leon. “I just want to grab something to  _ eat, go  _ shove your tongues down each other's throats somewhere else. Please, and thank you!” 

Jill walked out and into the kitchen to see them in an almost three-way standoff. “Do I want to ask?” The three shook their heads and quickly got busy moving around to do something else. “Alrighty guys, we’re heading back to our place. Rebecca still might be out with her friend” 

Rebecca had left right away after their training for the day, she wanted to go hiking with a friend she had met one day at the UW Seattle campus library. She didn’t say the name of said-friend, and Chris has been bugging her non-stop. 

As they walked out Chris turned and finger-gunned Leon, “Tomorrow, Diesel Seattle.” 

“Yeah yeah yeah, okay Christopher”, Leon rolled his eyes and waved him off. 

“Anything you say, BB~” and with that the two disappeared. 

“ ‘BB’?” Claire’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “Forget it, I’ll ask later.” 

Leon groaned and walked away, “I’m going to go take a nap with the two, you down?” 

Claire followed right behind him and soon, the king size bed had all four knocked out for the early evening. 


	6. Not a chapter~ It's a little drawing session I had

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had a couple ask me what X is wearing and like...  
> the thing is, I kind of left it up to le imagination. 
> 
> HOWEVER! I decided that it would be kind of fun to   
> design some basic outfits for him by already using blank, existing   
> body models - hence the blank faces and/or no face. 
> 
> Enjoy heathens 🤪💕


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100 points to [Insert Hogwarts House] if you know the majority of the songs that I have listed throughout the chapters. If you haven't heard of these songs, you should look into them! They're amazing songs :)  
> Where my fellow Hufflepuffs @???? 
> 
> ENJOY LE SMUT ;)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) [Remember I am actively trying to incorporate suggestions into the story so don't be shy ;-;] 
> 
> Enjoy the lil drawing I made ~ I actually could have uploaded yesterday, but I decided to draw Leon and Chris in an outfit first before continuing the chapter.

Leon sighed as he slipped into the bathtub. The water was just the perfect temperature - hot. He couldn’t remember the last time he’s taken a bath, but today was an easy quiet day in the household. Claire and Chris took Sherry to the SAM (Seattle Art Museum) to go participate in some of the children’s activities they were hosting today. Leon would have gone too but waking up before nine in the morning to hit the Light Rail wasn’t his cup of tea right now. 

“Oh right -” Leon sat up from the tub and flipped on the small boombox. “Fuck yeah, I like this song!” He slowly relaxed back into the tub and closed his eyes, mouthing the lyrics to  Tainted Love by Soft Cell.  _ Don’t fall asleep and drown, you dumbass.  _ Leon smiled, “I would be the one.” 

X perked his head up from the sectional cushion at the sound of Leon belting out the lyrics of the song. 

“Take my tears and that’s not nearly all

OOoOoOoh tainted love” 

He shook his head at the blond’s musical outburst. X was watching some more ASL instructor videos out in the living room - basking in the opportunity to have something other than Dexter’s Laboratory or the Rugrats playing. X raised from the sectional and walked on over to the bathroom door and placed his ear on the door. 

“ I'm down on my daaaaaydream

All that sleepwalk should be over by now

I know!”

_ I wonder if I can join him?  _ He knocked on the door causing a little yelp to come from the otherside. 

“Yeah?” 

X opened the door and found Leon blowing bubbles in the water. Leon’s skin was flushed due to the high temperature of the water. The blond locks were darkened and slicked back due to the water -  _ what a magnificent view.  _ He walked on up to the bathtub and slowly sat down on the edge. 

“What’s going on Big Man?” Leon smiled as he sat up. 

X dipped his hand into the water.  _ The temperature has to be close, if not around 110°F.  _

“I can get out if you’d like to hop in for a bit”, Leon splashed the Tyrant playfully. X groaned and splashed back, making Leon laugh. 

‘Can I join?’ X signed. 

“I mean, how would that…”, Leon observed the size of the bathtub, “I mean It  _ seems  _ doable?” The blond didn’t even need to suggest anything else as X quickly threw off his shirt and tossed it on the sink counter. Unconsciously Leon lightly licked his lips. X’s physique will never cease to amaze him - the way all his muscles flexed and relaxed as he moved, God.  _ Maybe I have a size kink. I most certainly do.  _

“Maybe you should be on the bottom”, Leon got up from the tub and moved to the corner and waited as X removed his pants and undergarments. X hummed and slowly climbed in.  _ I really hope the water doesn’t spill - I didn’t think of that!  _ Leon held his breath as X lowered himself till he was seated. The water level was only a few inches from the top.  _ Oh that’s not good…  _

X patted his chest one hand, calling the exposed blond to come lay against him. Leon held his breath as he slowly settled in between X’s legs, resting his back and head against his chest. If Leon’s ass was even an inch fatter than it was, then most certainly the water would have overflowed.

A large hand came into view and Leon thought that X was going to embrace him, but instead the hand just ended up smacking the water into Leon’s face. “Jerk”, Leon wiped the water from his eyes and smacked his hand. X’s chest vibrated as he purred.  _ I can sleep right here if I’d like.  _ Leon closed his eyes, but lewd images flashed behind his closed eyes.  _ X isn’t even hard, and I’m here having lewd images like I’m sixteen…  _

To get his mind off of the lewdness he thought now would be a good time to let X know his plans for tonight. He cleared his throat, “Big Man, I - uh, Chris and I are going out tonight.” 

_ Going out? With Chris?  _ X furrowed his brows as he shook his index finger side to side - signing, ‘Where?’

“Oh, I - we’re going to a bar”, Leon brushed his hand through his hair. “It’s in Seattle. Is that okay?” 

X paused.  _ It’s not like Chris and Leon are attracted to each other. Not to mention Leon wouldn’t betray me, right?  _ X wrapped his arms around Leon and held him tight. X knew he couldn’t leave the house, he couldn’t just walk among the public people. It was what they agreed on back at the military base; X could not be seen by those that do not know of his existence.  _ Sooner or later I knew that he would get tired of me, right?  _

“X?” Leon managed to flip onto his stomach to face him. “X, what’s wrong?” Leon wiggled his hands loose and placed them on X’s shoulders. 

‘Nothing’, X signed as he looked down. 

“Bullshit, X”, Leon slowly stood up. “I know something is up, X. Let’s go talk in the room.” 

X sat on the edge of the bed and faced the window.  _ I’m being ridiculous aren’t I? This sensation - this feeling running through me is foreign. It’s making me feel utterly possessive over Leon.  _ The two were lounging in their towels as they let the air around them dry them off first. 

Leon walked over to him and stood in between his legs, placing his hands on his arms - caressing them. “What’s wrong”, Leon stepped in closer. 

‘Do you still want me?’ X signed slowly. 

“Why would you ask such a thing, X”, Leon furrowed his brows. “Look at me, please.” The Tyrant looked up into the soft baby blues that looked confused, even offended that he would ask such a thing. Leon held a firm stare as he looked into X’s eyes, “I am yours, X.”

X’s heart rate stuttered at the sheer power in that statement. Leon was serious,  _ dead  _ serious. X groaned annoyingly at himself;  _ I allowed myself to get worked up over nothing - I allowed an emotion to cloud my judgement.  _ ‘I’m sorry’, he signed before throwing himself back onto the bed, groaning once again at the situation he created around them. 

Leon puffed up his drying bangs and slowly climbed on top of X, laying his chin on his crossed arms that laid on X’s pecs. He stared at the Tyrant with a soft smile, “It’s called Jealousy, Big Man. It’s a gross feeling, I know. But trust me, there’s nothing to be jealous of. I promise.” Leon’s body slowly moved up and down as the Tyrant breathed deeply. The blond slowly inched himself further up until he was able to bury his face into the crevice of X’s neck.  _ Bite, bite, bite , bite!  _ Leon smirked at the voices chanting in his head. 

X growled at the sudden jolt of pain that came from his neck. He reached up and tugged at the blond locks, but was only met with a stronger bite.  _ So this is how you want to be right now, huh?  _ With his other hand he reached down and tore the towel off causing Leon to yelp. X abandoned his hold on Leon’s hair, and instead filled both of his palms with Leon’s ass; groping and rocking him to make his cock rub against his abdomen. 

**Smack!**

X slapped Leon’s ass causing the latter to moan. He struck the blond’s ass over and over again, making the skin a dark rose tint. Streaks of tears ran Leon’s face - his ass throbbed alongside his now hard cock. Leon sat himself up and placed his hands on the center of X’s chest and stared into his eyes. 

“Fuck me, please”, he panted out as he continued grinding his cock into X’s abdomen. 

X smirked and signed, ‘Take control.’ He rested his hand behind his head and watched as Leon was working the gears inside his head, trying to figure out what he wanted to do.  _ You know what to do.  _ The blond quickly stood up onto his feet and opened up X’s towel to free his own erection, and wasted no time taking X into his mouth. The Tyrant growled as he bucked into Leon’s mouth; having to make sure he gets as much saliva to cover his length. 

Leon reached back hastily and forced two fingers into his ass as he continued sucking on the leaking head of the Tyrant’s cock. He worked his way up to three fingers, scissoring and stretching himself till he decided he was prepped enough. He slipped X’s cock from his mouth, creating a thick string of saliva and precome connecting the two. 

X watched with lidded eyes as Leon climbed on top of him again, lining himself up to take him in. X moaned as the tip of his cock was pushed into Leon’s hole. The blond slowly lowered himself, moaning and whimpering as his ass stretched to fit X comfortably. The two let out a collective sigh as Leon took him completely. X couldn’t help himself, he gripped Leon’s waist but didn’t move him, he wanted Leon to pull his orgasm out from himself while he watched. 

Leon planted his thighs on X’s to help him bounce on his cock better. He clutched onto the hands that had a tight grip on his waist, moaning as the grip got tighter. “You feel so good”, he breathed out. The blond wasted no time, bouncing and grinding on X’s cock. Mewling and panting as X’s cock pressed perfectly into his prostate repeatedly. 

X had the perfect view: Leon moaning and whining as his hard cock bounced up against his lower abdomen. Red and leaking, begging to be touched. But what almost sets him over the edge multiple times is watching as his cock disappeared into Leon’s warm, tight ass.  _ I can’t, I can’t hold back.  _ He snapped his hips upwards to meet Leon’s pace, throwing the blond into a blubbering mess. 

“Mmmm, fuck - oh God”, Leon threw his head back. “...fuck, like that baby…” He rolled his hips down with every single thrust. He reached down and took a hold of his own cock that was drowning in its own fluids, and wailed at the sudden surge that consumed his core. He could come with a couple more pumps. 

“I’m yours…”, Leon closed his eyes. 

X replayed those two words in his mind over and over again as he stared at Leon with admiration.  _ I’m close, very close.  _ He gently placed his hand on top of Leon’s and purred as Leon bucked into their hands. X tapped Leon’s thigh to get his attention.

Leon looked down and watched as X pointed to him and then placed his open hand on his own chest. “Y-yes, I’m yours”, Leon panted out, “I’m y- FUCK!” The blond trembled as his orgasm reached the surface, spilling out onto their hands and dripping down onto X’s abdomen. X came deep within the blond - losing all of his control as Leon confessed to him. 

_ My vision is blurring - what’s happening?! _

A shaky hand came up to his face and wiped at his eyes, “It’s okay, don’t cry, X~” X reached up and cupped Leon’s cheek and hummed as the blond nuzzled into his touch.  _ I am crying. Such simple words emotionally compromised me. You managed to do that to me, Leon.  _

The two cleaned themselves up and laid on the bed. Leon wiped the tears that came from X’s eyes till no more spilled. Leon cuddled up into the Tyrant’s clothed chest, “I won’t go if you do not want me.” X tapped his back to get his attention. 

‘Go’, X signed as he smiled. 

“Are you sure?” Leon asked as he twiddled around with the drawstrings of X’s hoodie. X answered his question with a gentle kiss on the forehead. “Mm!”, Leon stretched his neck out puckering his lips. The Tyrant purred as he then met Leon’s warm lips with his own. 

‘Go get ready’, X signed. Wrapping Leon in a tight embrace before letting the small man go. 

* * *

“Ooo la la!” Chris leaned into the door frame. 

“Oh shut up”, Leon pushed him away playfully. “This is under-dressed for a night out to a bar.” 

Chris crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. He walked on over to X who was sitting at the dining table with Sherry, “X, I have one request from you.” 

X and Sherry looked at each other, ‘What is it?’ 

“Can you please get -”, Chris dragged Leon from around the corner, “Get your man to  _ acknowledge  _ his looks and accept compliments!” Chris rested his arm around Leon’s neck, and smiled at the two. 

Sherry tapped X’s arm and placed her hand around her mouth. X lowered his head to hear what the little one was going to say. She giggled, “Your boyfriend is handsome.” 

“We got secrets now, huh?” Chris let go of Leon and playfully rushed at her, throwing her over his shoulder. Sherry laughed and giggled as the tall brunette paraded around the dining room and living room with him. 

Leon walked up to X and tucked the loose strands behind his ears, “How do I look, X?” Leon blushed as the Tyrant looked him up and down. “The jewelry was his idea, but I don’t know how to feel about it -”

‘It’s beautiful’, X touched the royal blue fabric of Leon’s button down shirt. Small, beautiful flowers on vines spread across the shirt. It truly was beautiful on Leon’s skin tone.  _ Blue is your color, Leon.  _

“Alrighty!” Chris clapped. “Ready to hit the road, handsome?” He shimmied on over to the two. Leon and X would admit that Chris was looking pretty handsome as well. Despite the simplicity of a tight grey top and light blue jeans, Chris executed the outfit perfectly. 

X walked them outside to Chris’ truck. The night sky falling cool on his skin - he wondered what else the state of Washington had to offer past the gated driveway.  _ If only for a day, I wish I could see what’s out there.  _ A tug on his hoodie brought him out, it was Leon. 

“I’ll see you in a bit, X”, Leon smiled. “You don’t need to stay up till I get home, okay? I have my keys on me.” Leon wrapped his arm around the Tyrant’s waist.

Chris came over to the two and lightly sighed playfully, “Fuck it I’m joining too.” Chris brought himself over and joined in on the embrace. The three chuckled before letting go. “Don’t worry, X. I’ll keep an out”, he saluted the Tyrant off with two fingers. 

  
  


Leon rolled down his passenger window and waved at his Tyrant as they drove off. To Diesel Seattle they go.

* * *

“Holy fuck, Chris this place is  _ packed _ !” Leon gawked at the bar and dance area. Men and a couple of women were all tightly squeezed in there, touching shoulder to shoulder - nearly in each other’s faces. The red-orange tint of the lights did a pretty half-ass job lighting up the bar. A couple of TVs hung above the bar area - which was also packed.

Chris grabbed Leon’s wrist, “Just have to shoulder check a couple of people to get to a small table against the wall, okay?” Leon was trying to find the table he was talking about, but his height, mixed in with the tower of taller men around him, made that seemingly impossible. 

“I don’t - woah!”, Leon got yanked before he could even finish his sentence. A wave of ‘excuse me’, ‘move’, and ‘watch it’ came from all sides as they broke through the thick crowd. But alas they made it to a table on the far side near the bar island. The music was loud, but the people seemed louder; both sounds clashing and fighting for dominance. The more Leon looked at the crowd, the more he noticed the population of the men around him: tall, burly, and well groomed. Chris totally chose this bar on purpose.  _ Cheeky.  _

Chris was jamming out in his seat to the music blaring, “Shot through the heart! And you’re to blame, you give love a bad name!” He passed Leon a drink menu and pointed to one. 

Sourz Apples: a bright green chaser, fifteen percent alcohol. 

“It’s great, not to mention it glows pretty much in any bar - try it!” Chris was nearly yelling and still the blond had a bit of trouble hearing him. 

“Okay!” Leon nodded his head. 

In no time, the short stock-built bottle and two small shot glasses sat on their table. Chris grabbed the bottle and popped it open, taking a large whiff. “Fuck yeah”, he poured the drink into the glasses. 

Leon took the glass into his hand and laughed, “Fuck it!” Without a further thought the drink was gone and long past Leon’s throat. He’ll admit, he’s a professional shot taker. Nothing phases him. Except Everclear, that is definitely never going down his throat. Ever again.

They’ve managed to finish the bottle, well, more so Leon. Chris collectively only took about four shots. Someone has to be the designated driver around here. The two ordered a small basket of wings and fries on the side. Chris kept on looking into the dancing crowd, smiling - flustered actually. Leon looked out into the crowd and noticed a young man flirting playfully with his eyes at Chris. 

“Go to him!” Leon smacked Chris’ arm. Chris hid his smiling face. For Chris to be flirtatious, he was quite shy in the environment. Leon rolled his eyes and waved down the young man to come over. “If you won’t go to him, I will bring him here!” Leon laughed. 

“No no no no, wait -” 

“Hey~”, the light haired brown smirked down at Chris. 

“Take my seat, I’m going to go walk around!” Leon quickly scrambled out of his seat and offered it to the gentleman who took it with a handsome smile. “I’ll be back in a bit!” The blond disappeared into the thick crowd. Bumping and accidentally being smacked by limbs that were dancing to the beat of the music. 

**Thwack!**

“Shit man -” Leon cursed at the hard impact of a hand smacking him on the side of the head. A heavy hand fell upon his shoulder, gripping it. “Huh!” Leon whipped his head around quickly to look at whoever the hell just grabbed him. 

“I apologize”, the dancing stranger was tall and broad. “Seems like I must be more cautious in these tight corridors.” 

“It’s fine, honestly. Just…”, Leon looked at the man, trying to get a good look but the lighting was shit. “It’s pretty dark in here.” The hand was still sitting on his shoulder.

“Let me make it up to -” 

“N-no, it’s fine! Trust me.” Leon tried shaking off the arm by fake dancing alongside the others.  _ Man, what’s this guy’s deal?  _ The hand tightened around his shoulder. 

“One. One quick shot to make up for my carelessness”, the man said strongly. “Or else my mind will be dwelling on it all night.” 

_ Tch. Guilt tripping me into drinking, but if that means you’ll leave me alone. So be it.  _ Leon faked a smile, “Then lead the way.” The man’s hand traveled down his arm till he took a hold of the blond’s hand. Leon once again was yanked through the crowd till he found himself sitting at one of the tall bar stools. 

“Two shots of Smirnoff!” 

Leon now had a better view of the man. Bright blond locks slicked back, a clean shaven face, and...shades? Leon raised his eyebrows at his own internal thoughts and judgement.  _ It’s already dark as fuck in here, why would you wear shades indoors?  _ Leon looked down at his shot and sighed, “Bottoms up.” 

“So what can I call you?” The older man looked over at Leon, resting his chin in his palm. 

“Scott”, Leon smiled. No way in hell was he going to give this random person his first name. The man scooted his chair closer. Leon looked away to roll his eyes before looking back at the man. 

“Scott”, the man simply said. “What brings you to the pacific northwest?” 

“I’m sorry?” Leon furrowed his brows.  _ How the fuck…? _

“You have a slight accent. I take it you’re from the east coast, correct?” The man stated.

“...Yeeeaaah?” Leon was feeling even more creeped out. “I - uh, I’m just visiting. Staying with a buddy of mine.” Leon scanned the bar and conveniently spotted Chris at the table still chatting it up with the young male. Leon noted the older man pursing his lips as he looked over at Chris.  _ The fuck?  _

The older man stood up abruptly from his seat, “My conscious is now cleared, thanks Scott.” 

“W-wait -”, Leon reached out and grabbed the older man’s black shirt. “I told you my name, what’s  _ yours _ ?” 

Without looking at Leon, “Albert. Have a goodnight,  _ Scott _ .”

Leon was left at the bar alone, confused and left with a bad taste in his mouth from the interaction between him and  _ Albert _ . He excused himself from the bar and walked back to Chris who was now sitting by himself, grinning like a school boy. He slipped back into his seat, “You would not believe the fucking weirdo I ran into.” 

Chris looked at Leon - face molding into a serious expression, “Where’s the fucker at?” Chris was about to stand up, but Leon hushed him down. “What did he look like?” Chris leaned into Leon over the table. 

“Older white guy, slick-backed blond hair, and to top it all off he was wearing fucking  _ shades _ !” Leon shook his head, he couldn’t believe that still happened. He looked up at Chris who had his arms crossed, “Chris?” 

“Tch, that just reminded me of some asshole I used to know - someone I used to work alongside with…” Chris stared at the table, losing himself to the memories of working alongside his former Captain.  _ Fucking bastard, you definitely deserved to fucking die.  _ He looked up at the blond, “Anyways, are you ready?” 

Leon tiredly nodded his head, “I’m tired, man.” 

“Then let’s get back home.” 

* * *

Leon quietly snuck into the house, making sure to make little to no sound as it was a little past one in the morning. He slipped off his shoes and threw off his shirt, throwing it on the couch.

“Yo”, Claire said as she turned on the lights in the kitchen. 

“Eek!”, Leon’s body shivered. “Dammit Claire, you almost scared the shit out of me.” 

Claire silently laughed, “How was it? Did my brother behave?” Leon joined her in the kitchen. She was grubbing on a spoonful of ice cream. 

“It was nice for the most part, though I will say it was pretty packed. Not to mention I had a pretty weird interaction with some dude.” Leon poked his finger in the ice cream to get a little dab on his finger, but was met with a metal spoon instead. 

“Gross”, Claire said before closing the lid and slipping it back into the freezer. “Anyways, I am going to bed now. Tell me more later on, okay? Goodnight, Leon.” Claire turned off the light and disappeared into the dark hallway. 

Leon softly smiled, “Night.” He slowly snuck into his room and stepped out of his cropped trousers. In no time he slipped into bed, and scooted till he felt X’s resting body.  _ Better…  _ Leon breathed heavily out his nose, “Goodnight, X…” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #BLM   
> Continue to show your support in any way possible. Stay safe ❤


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter for this part ~ 
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy my shitty drawings lmAOOOO - They help me relax and are quite fun to do~

**Albert Wesker's apartment (later on that night from bar)**

"Affirmative", Wesker sprawled out the files in front of him. "The address given from the whistle-blower is correct. Yes, yes. I was able to pursue them closely to their destination." The older man removed his shades and rubbed his eyes.

"Did you see the Tyrant?" The voice on the other side of the phone asked. 

"Negative", Wesker swiftly replied with. “However, there’s no reason to doubt that the Tyrant isn’t at their safe house.” Wesker had been called by Umbrella to help them recover T-00 which had gone awol. Wesker couldn’t help but laugh at Umbrella’s lack of expertise that it has been showing. 

“You stated that former S.T.A.R.S member, Chris Redfield, was out with him at the bar?” 

“Correct. The two were out for the late -”

“Did Redfield spot you?” 

“No”, Wesker picked up Chris’ file and read over all his information. _Chris, you fucking asshole. I should have spared the conversation and killed you without a second thought. No worries, that time will come again._ Wesker tossed his file back into the pile on his desk, reaching for another one to pan over. 

“Continue keeping a close eye on them, Wesker.” 

Wesker has been keeping tabs on their movements; who shows up, who leaves, and who stays. As far as he’s concerned, the ex S.T.A.R.S members are not housed with the four Raccoon City survivors. It would be easy enough to show up, and simply terminate the two young adults, kidnap Birkin’s daughter, and bring the Tyrant back to Umbrella. _What fun would that be though, Wesker?_ “Of course”, he responded with. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


**Ex S.T.A.R.S safe house (Later on that night from the bar):**

“Jill - _Jill!”_ Chris shook her awake from her deep slumber. 

Jill groaned angrily, “Fucking hell Chris, what’s wrong?” She slowly rolled over and sat up to face the brunette. 

“I know, _I know_ it might sound like a crazy question but…” Chris rubbed his temples. “Wesker is dead, right? Like dead- _dead_?” Chris didn’t even realize that his hands were shaking. Jill flipped on the lamp and stared at him with the most deadpan expression, rolling her eyes. 

“Are you drunk?” 

“N-no! I just -” Chris kissed his teeth. “Leon ran into some weird guy at the bar, and his description matched -”

“Chris”, Jill placed her hand on his cheek. “You _saw_ Wesker get impaled, _killed_. I think Leon’s description of a random man just triggered you.” Chris nodded his head, laughing at his crazy thoughts. 

_There is no way that Wesker is still alive, it’s all in my head._ “You’re right, Jill. It probably just triggered my disgusted memories of that bastard”, Chris softly said. Jill patted her mattress, signaling for Chris to join her. The brunette slowly stood up and turned off the light, undressing down to his boxers in the dark. It wasn’t the first time they’ve bunked in the same bed, so it came naturally to them both. Chris slowly closed his eyes, trying to think of anything else. _Ah yeah, that handsome guy from tonight…_ Chris replayed the younger male’s smile in his head till he drifted off peacefully for the night next to Jill. 

  
  
  
  


**A couple weeks later:**

“H-hold still Sher, or else I’m going to end up cutting more!” Rebecca tried keeping the youngster at bay while she tried to cut the disaster that erupted within the blonde locks. _Remind me to never leave my children with Leon and Chris._ “Sherry, how the hell did this happen?!” 

Sherry stuffed an oreo into her mouth, “Well, I…” She stopped and continued chewing. “We just wanted to have some fun and create some slime.” Sherry remembered a fun little science activity that they conducted in class - slime making - and she simply wanted to recreate it again at home. Turns out having two guys that can barely handle themselves at times, mixed in with using glue, soap, and whatever else was a disaster waiting to happen. 

Leon and Chris peaked in and giggled at the blue mess in Sherry’s hair. Rebecca groaned, “I wish the sticky gunk got wedged into your locks.” The two booed and left to go continue cleaning the mess in the kitchen. Once the guys were out of earshot Rebecca leaned down to Sherry’s ear, “Ketchup and baking soda. Remember that. Mix in the baking soda and then shake it!” 

X was lounging in the back, soaking in the once-in-a-blue-moon sun that shined. The soft crinkling sound of the grass made him turn his head. It was Jill - _does she want to sit near me?_ Jill softly smiled and sat down next to him. ‘Hello’, he signed. 

“Hey”, she twiddled with her thumbs. “I -mmm, enjoying the sun?” She internally cringed at her attempts to talk to the Tyrant. The Tyrant simply nodded. _Right._ It’s been relatively easier to get closer and closer to X, but it was still very awkward and almost seemed like a daunting task to do. _Well, I’m the one making it a daunting task._

She cleared her throat, “So, uh, any plans?” _Really, Jill? He can’t leave the house. Unless?_ X perked his head up in thought, but shrugged his shoulders. “I was wondering if - “

“CHRIIIIIS!” 

Chris bolted past the two sitting laughing as he held something tightly to his chest. Claire quickly came after yelling at him to return whatever he took. “Dammit Chris, stop being a shithead and give it back!” Chris stopped running and held the book high from Claire’s reach. 

“Grab it, I’m not moving!” He grinned widely. 

Jill and X watched as the siblings duked it out, snickering at the chaos. A light tap fell upon Jill’s exposed shoulder, it was X. ‘You were saying?”, he signed slowly. 

“I - uh…”, Jill rubbed the back of her neck. _I can’t really be serious - sneaking the Tyrant out beyond the gates?! I would have my head served on a platter!_ She thought of all the trails that would be pretty secluded very, _very_ early in the morning. The earliest the trails are open are 0300AM, and the weather was pretty shitty during the wee-early mornings. _It’s doable, I suppose._ “Do you want to go out on a hike?” She held her breath for a second after asking the questions. 

X raised a brow, ‘Isn’t that not allowed?’

“Well, yeah, technically”, Jill nervously laughed. “But! If we leave early, like _really_ early we can walk the trails for give or take three hours without bumping into anyone else.” Jill watched as the Tyrant thought about it for a minute. Her heart was racing and she was thinking maybe it was dumb to ask X -

‘I’m down’, X smiled. 

Jill happily sighed, “Tomorrow. 0300AM. I will come and pick you up, Leon is more than welcome to come as well. I know how hard it is for him to get up though.” X nodded in agreement. The small man was quite hard to wake up in the morning, but X believes Leon could manage one early day. X hummed as he stood up, reaching down to pat Jill’s head, before he decided to go back in. It was time to get a backpack ready!

  
  


Leon slowly peaked into the bedroom and noticed X going through their closet, “Got a date, Big Man?” He watched as X poked his head out from the closet and nodded. “Wait what?” Leon gawked and stepped inside, closing the door. 

‘Hiking with Jill’, X signed with a small smile. 

“W-with Jill? Outdoors? Hiking?” Leon was so confused. “X you can’t step beyond those gates.” X nodded but continued searching through their clothes. Leon sat down on the bed and looked at the empty backpack, the Tyrant was serious - he was really going to go out with Jill on a hike. The blond rubbed his face, “You’re crazy, X.” 

X turned around and looked down at Leon, ‘I’m going. I need to get out.’ _Just once, please, just this once. I want to see what’s out there._

The blond groaned before standing up. He walked on over to him and shuffled through the clothes, “You need a bit of layers, X. We can’t risk and expose you accidentally.” Leon grabbed his black rain jacket, long-sleeved thermal shirt, and the two toned puffer jacket. Leon placed them on the bed and then looked back at X, “If you’re going, then I am going too.” 

X nodded and walked on over to him, ‘Thank you.’ The blond took X’s hands and wrapped them around his waist. X chuckled as he embraced the small man. _If he wanted an embrace he could have just asked. Humans, I swear._

Leon nuzzled his face into the Tyrant’s chest, “You also need a hat, gloves, boots, and pants.” The Tyrant hummed in response. _Well, I guess we’re going hiking. This will be something new._

After they completed their packing they walked out to meet everyone else who was relaxing outside. 

“Look, look, look!” Sherry ran at them enthusiastically. Sherry pointed to her short pixie cut.

“Look at that!” Leon ruffled the short blonde locks and smiled. X bent down and ruffled her hair as well, causing the youngling to giggle. 

“She wanted it short like yours and mine apparently”, Rebecca said as she came over to them. 

“Because you guys are awesome”, Sherry blushed. “I want to be strong like all of you.” 

‘You will, Sherry’, X signed. ‘You will.’ 

* * *

**The following day: Sunday, 0230AM**

“Twenty more minuuuutes”, Leon pulled the covers above his head.

X huffed and quickly stripped Leon of the comforter. A series of groans and mumbling followed quickly after. X was already dressed, he was _ready_! He lifted Leon and carried him into the bathroom so the blond can wash his face and get ready. 

Leon leaned into the sink and closed his eyes, earning him a little shake, “Mmm, I’m up, just…” Leon yawned. The Tyrant didn’t move, knowing damn well that Leon would be the one to fall asleep standing. “Okay, okay -” Leon ruffled his hair, “On it Big Man.” 

X leaned down and planted a soft kiss on the disheveled locks before going out to the bedroom. 

In no time the two were dressed. Leon simply wore a hoodie, sweats, and hiking boots. On the other hand, X was looking like he could easily model for an outdoors magazine. Leon would dress like that too, but it was way too early for him to really care. The duo made their way outside and waited in the darkness of the morning. 

Leon looked up and noticed the smile plastered on X’s face. _He truly is ecstatic to go out._

Bright headlights lit up their driveway. It was Jill - right on time! She stepped out from her Jeep and opened the gates so she could bring her car in. After pulling up to them, she stepped out and greeted them. “Good morning you too”, the amount of energy she had for 0300AM was freakish. 

“You’re not cold?” Leon looked at her khaki capris and noted the tight, stack tops she was wearing. Leon was cold just looking at her. 

“Not at all”, She smiled. “Well let’s get going!” 

The three climbed in and took off. 

Leon dived in the backseat as he dozed off again. X combed his fingers through the sleeping man’s hair. He stared out the passenger window, with wide eyes. Empty streets with a couple of cars here and there. Stores surrounding them left and right; bright lights and signs stood out. X rolled down the window and was greeted with a fast breeze of cold air. The car picked up the speed as they hit the highway heading to North Bend. 

“Like what you see so far?” Jill asked from the front. 

X nodded and continued looking at the window. In what seemed like half an hour, Jill pulled up to an empty parking lot. She stepped out and signaled for them to come down as well. He hummed as he stroked Leon’s face, getting him to wake up again. The two climbed out and right away their nostrils were encapsulated by the smell of fresh pine and rain. X closed his eyes and took in that fragrance. _I love this._

“What trail is this, Jill?” Leon asked as he threw his backpack on. 

“Little Si - It should be relatively quick. About three hours”, Jill said.

Leon clutched his chest, “Three hours?!” _I should have just stayed home._ He groaned as he followed Jill who led them to the start of the trail. X was wondering off and needed to be called over and over again to stay close. He was like a child in a toy store. 

The first twenty minutes was rough as the elevation quickly shot up, and the rocky terrain didn’t help at all either. X was unfazed and quickly took the lead but would stop and turn to wait for the two humans. The Tyrant has never seen so much green surrounding him, _ever_! 

The trail finally opened up a bit and the three were able to walk next to each other. They were about an hour into the hike, before Leon stated he needed to pee. He quickly scrambled behind a tree leaving the two alone. Jill pointed the flashlight left and right to see what the terrain looked like. The Tyrant bent down and touched the damp ground, rubbing the dirt and moss in between his fingers. 

“Can I ask you something?” Jill asked as she kicked a pebble away. The Tyrant nodded and stood back up. “Did you know about Nemesis?” _Surely if they’re both B.O.W they would know each other, right?_

X shook his head. He had never laid eyes on the B.O.W Jill spoke of, nor has ever heard of such a creature. In fact, X was dropped in Raccoon City a couple days after Nemesis based on Jill’s story from her nights in the city. It was after hearing her recount her experiences that he didn’t blame her for being hesitant about him. Umbrella was experimenting so much he could only imagine the monstrosities that they were working on and letting loose in Raccoon City. A pang of guilt ran through his chest. _I, too, am a monstrosity. Created under Umbrella…_

Once Leon arrived they set out towards the peek once again. The three were relatively quiet as they hiked. Cracking a couple of jokes here and there, and asking each other if they were fine. The elevation took a couple of high jumps as they reached closer the top. Leon and Jill’s faces were red as they continued trekking up the mountain. X decided to take all their backpacks and carry them himself, which again, wasn’t even a burden to him. It must have weighed close to nothing for him. 

“Jill, how much further”, Leon bent over and rested his hands on his knees. They should be close to the top, the time was now closing in on 0530AM. The sky slowly began to light up - of course it was still dark, but one can see without a flashlight. 

“Not much - we’re almost there”, Jill huffed out. 

Rule of thumb, don’t ever ask ‘how much further’ when out hiking because most likely it isn’t true. Another half an hour passed and the blond was about to throw in the towel and just sleep on a moss covered trunk. X sighed and threw the blond over his shoulder. 

“Brat.” Jill coughed out. 

“Shut it”, Leon bit back with. 

The time was now 0625AM and fucking _finally_! Jill sighed as she reached the flat peak of Little Si. She turned and found Leon dragging his feet, moping as he reached the peak. X pushed past them both and looked over the horizon. A small, quiet town miles outward in front of them, large pine trees, shrubs, mountains, and boulders seen for miles. The Tyrant sat down on a large boulder and allowed himself to get lost in the beauty. 

Jill elbowed Leon, “Picture?” She held out her Nikon N90s. Leon smiled and bent down to take a picture with Jill. “We won’t be looking pretty, is that okay?” She jokingly asked. Leon rolled his eyes and took the camera from her since he could extend his arm out longer. 

“Cheeeeese”, Leon smiled with Jill and pressed the capture button. “Funny one now~” The two made funny faces, and snapped another photo. He looked over at X who was still staring off at the scene in front of him. He slowly brought the camera up to his face and peered through the viewfinder. 

**Click!**

“Go stand with him, I’ll take a picture”, Jill grabbed the camera from Leon. 

Leon nodded his head and carefully made his way over the rocks and slippery surface. He nudged X on the arm, “May I?” The Tyrant nodded and picked him up, placing him on his thigh. Leon melted into X’s arm. _Hopefully we don’t get in trouble for this…_

Jill stared at the two, “You two, I swear.” 

**Click!**

Jill made her way over and stood on the other side of X taking in the landscape that engulfed them, managing to make even X seem small. 

‘Thank you’, X signed. 

Jill laughed, “Now let’s hope we don’t get in trouble.” Jill jumped at the Tyrant’s large arm that hooked around her and pulled her closer to him. Her heart raced, but as X kept holding her, she slowly began to relax. She peered over at Leon whose eyes were half-lidded, “We should head back, before the trails start to get busy…” She didn’t want to leave quite yet either. She puffed through her nose. _Who would have thought I’d be here hiking with a Tyrant._ Without even realizing, she leaned into X as they watched the sky break out into a lighter shade of blue. 

“I’m ready, guys”, Leon said with a yawn. And with that, the three fixed themselves to head back. 

On the way back down they’ve had close calls, but thankfully X was able to mask his face with his hoodie and a neck gaiter that he was able to pull to cover everything but his eyes. The Tyrant was also able to keep his hands hidden within the pockets of his puffer jacket. 

Small whispers and shocked people commented on his height. 

_“Holy shit that is one tall ass dude!”_

_“God damn, you out here making us look like shrimps!”_

_“Mom! Look how tall that person is!”_

_“Why couldn’t I be that tall?”_

X wouldn’t lie, he was basking in the comments of those they ran into. Though they didn’t know truly what he looked like under the gaiter, it made him feel more... _human_. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Claire and Sherry sat at the kitchen table eating a matching bowl of cereal. Sherry kept styling her hair differently to see what she likes and doesn’t like. But Claire had told her that if she doesn’t stop messing with her hair she would go bald. Sherry quickly placed her hands down and continued eating. 

Chris and Rebecca were on their way to spend the day with them. Jill had told them the hiking plan, and while the two were hesitant, they also knew that Jill probably wanted this time to be around X more and hopefully grow closer - even if it was 0.1% closer. 

“I’ll be right back I’m going to go change”, Claire stood from the table and placed her bowl in the sink. Sherry simply nodded and continued watching her cartoons while grubbing on the cereal. 

The sound of a car driving up to the driveway caught Sherry’s attention. She yelled, “They’re here! I’ll go get the door!” She quickly stood up from the table and ran to the door. She flung the door open and ran out, but quickly stopped in her steps. _That’s not them…_ Sherry slowly backed up. 

Wesker stared at Sherry. _You look just like your father._ He smiled and waved at her. The little blonde didn’t wave back and slowly kept backing up till she was on the front porch again. “Is Leon here?” 

“Who are you?” Sherry asked with worry in her voice. 

“Just a friend of his”, Wesker slowly stepped forward. “I’m also a friend of Chris, Jill, and Rebecca. Surely a sweet girl like you wouldn’t be rude to one of their friends. Right?” He continued walking forward towards Sherry. 

“N-no, I wouldn’t”, Sherry blushed. “I’m sorry.” She flinched as Wesker stepped onto the porch - standing right in front of her. 

“It’s okay, Sherry”, Wesker sneered at her.

“How do you - MMPH!” 

Wesker lunged forward and grabbed Sherry roughly, placing a heavy hand on her mouth to keep her quiet. He picked her up and held her tightly against his chest, “Now, lets go greet whoever else is inside.” 

Tears spilled from Sherry’s eyes as they made their way back into the house. 

“Hey Sherry, how does - Sherry!!” Claire screamed at the sight of Sherry being held captive. She ran towards them but quickly came to a halt when the man pointed a gun directly at Sherry’s temple. 

“Now, the both of you will listen and follow my directions. Or else the both of you will be sporting matching bullets through your skulls”, Wesker said grimly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It'll be some time before I start the final installation because I am still trying to figure out how I would like the story to end. Like, imma be real with y'all - sometimes I can get a little heartless with my writing; my stories on another site had people worried for the characters because no one was safe 🤪🤪💀
> 
> I will try to not be too heartless, but I have no promises~  
> I have a really good suggestion on my hand and I think I'll be diving a bit into it. Things have to get worse - possibly a lot worse, before they get better.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Icing on the Cake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28806270) by [clouds_sanctuary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clouds_sanctuary/pseuds/clouds_sanctuary)




End file.
